Conversations between brothers
by Phoebe-B-12
Summary: rodolphus and lucius have a discussion


The man sat staring at his brother in law with mock fascination. It was well known that neither of the pair particularly liked each other, though given their circumstance as "family" and "work colleagues", they were often forced to endure each other's company.

"How is dear Bellatrix?"

"Well", replied the man, he raised his head slightly though failed to meet his acquaintance's gaze, "I trust Narcissa and young Draco are fine?"

The disinterest in the man's voice was well noted, though despite this Lucius Malfoy still puffed his chest at the mention of his son.

"Narcissa and Draco are very good indeed. Draco said his first word yesterday."

The man smiled politely at Lucius' response, though made no attempt to inquire further, as would be the proper thing to do. Lucius however was not surprised by the man's lack of social etiquette; little more was to be expected from the likes of Rodolphus Lestrange. Feeling slightly annoyed, and finding it hard to withstand a moment to relish in his own splendour, Lucius continued despite his colleague's obvious indifference.

"Dada was his first word. He said it yesterday, as I was helping Narcissa dress him. He is getting bigger by the day; Merlin knows he shall be at Hogwarts before long", Lucius took a deep breath before continuing, "Narcissa and I have been talking however, and we are not sure whether to send Draco to Hogwarts. Durmstrang, I do believe would perhaps be better suited to Draco's needs, and well we both know that Hogwarts is far too lenient these days, what with all that riff raff that that muggle loving Dumbledore lets in."

"Already discussing the boy's education?" smiled Rodolphus, and Lucius was sure that beneath his friendly facade the man was mocking him.

"Of course. However, I do not expect you to understand, you and Bellatrix are not parents, thus matters such as these do not seem of much concern no doubt?"

The man grinned, "No, you're right Lucius I do not understand. Such matters I must confess seem trivial."

Lucius glared at his brother in law for a moment, before quickly regaining his confident manner.

"Trivial? I would never consider education of any form to be a trivial matter."

"When discussed in relation to a baby then I believe it to be", the man raised his eyebrows at his associate as if daring him to question. Lucius returned a mock smile and decided against giving his brother in law the satisfaction of a retort. It was merely typical of Rodolphus to challenge Lucius on everything. 'Jealousy', thought Lucius as he eyed the man opposite him, whilst he was the heir to the Lestrange fortune one would not know it by his drably appearance. He always dressed in the same dark shirts and pants and never made any attempt to straighten out the mangled mess on his head. Lucius often found himself wondering how the very attractive Bellatrix Black had ever opted for such a man, money, was the answer he always settled for.

The pair sat in silence for some moments before Rodolphus spoke, "Did you meet with Severus?"

Lucius eyed the man intently, they usually did not discuss business, unless they were in the presence of fellow death eaters, but Lucius knew that Rodolphus' change in tone indicated that he was desperate to know of Lucius's answer.

"You are not in favour with the Dark Lord as you once were?", a smirk etched it's way upon Lucius's pale features, and he couldn't help but feel a warm sense of satisfaction at the thought that he, Lucius Malfoy might be higher in the ranks than Rodolphus Lestrange, "If the Dark Lord wanted you to know he would have told you."

Rodolphus made no attempt to hide his annoyance at Lucius's remark, "I am one of the Dark Lord's most faithful. I would do anything for his cause."

Lucius's grin widened, "There is no need to proclaim your devotion, Rodolphus, I of all people know what you have sacrificed for the sake of our Lord's cause."

Rodolphus, immediately recognising the ambiguity of Lucius's statement, rose in his chair and drew a deep breath, "I know what you think of me, Lucius. However, unlike you I do not count my wife as my sacrifice."

The incensed expression on Rodolphus's face only gave Lucius even more satisfaction, "You must have misunderstood me, _brother_. I meant no reference to your wife's betrayals."

Rodolphus glared profusely, "You have no right to make judgements on my marriage!"

"I wouldn't dare do such a thing", whispered Lucius, as he straightened himself in his chair, the mock grin still fixed upon his lips.

Rodolphus glowered for a moment more before nestling himself back in the arm chair, "Perhaps I do not want what you have, Lucius."

Taken back a little, though trying very hard not to show it, Lucius muttered a sardonic reply, "Why would one opt for the beautiful and loyal, loving young wife and child, when they could have the manipulative, deceitful bitch?"

Rodolphus smiled widely, "Yes exactly, _brother_."

Lucius sat back in his chair and eyed his brother in law with mock fascination. Whilst it was well known that neither of the pair particularly liked each other, Lucius couldn't help but feel strangely impressed by Rodolphus's demure manner when it came to the meandering's of his stray wife. If Narcissa acted in the way of her elder sister, Lucius would undoubtedly have let her go ages ago. But Rodolphus still clung on, and while some saw it as desperation, Lucius was sure it was something more. 'Love', considered Lucius for a moment, 'no, surely not.'


End file.
